Mental Notes
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: A series of mental note made by Hermione, concerning different conversations with Draco. Hermione s POV. Ranging from GoF to DH. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don`t own Harry Potter. **

"Why don`t you love me?"

Draco, even trying to be sweet and concerning had a sneer on his face as he asked me this. He had cornered me in an empty corridor while I was on my way to the library to help Harry with the second task. I tried to wiggle free of the wall he had me backed up against, but he was too strong for me to handle without my wand.

"Well Granger answer me, Why don`t you love me?" he asked again this time losing the little patience his voice still held. I smirked at him "I don`t know Malfoy, maybe because you pick on me, enlarge my teeth, insult my heritage and overall make my life literally unbearable".

"That's no reason not to love me" he said as if what I said had been no more than a petty complaint. "If that's not than what is, Malfoy" I sneered, almost yelled at him determined not to let him bother me. "I don`t know if tried to kill you or something" he said in an annoyed voice "So until I do I need an answer".

I stood there trying to think of the best way to end this conversation the fastest. Then I had it "I can`t love you" I said trying not to sound like I was making it up "Because I love Victor Krum". He looked at me like I had just said I love Ron, which I would never say because that would break my top two rules; 1. Never say that I love Ron and 2. Only lie to Malfoy.

"You love, super famous, super stupid, super un-Hermione quittage star?" he said the tone of disbelief and shock evident in his voice. "Yes" I said more like a question than a statement. Next I was the one who was surprised because Malfoy said "Well have fun with your new, celebrity boyfriend and tell me how that works out. Anyway when you end up sad and alone, I`ll be waiting for the re-bound. Now go help Potter win his little task because everyone knows if it weren't for you, he`d be dead"

Then he disappeared down the hall and I made a mental note to make sure Harry won the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well, look who was right"

I look over my shoulder from where I was crying after the Yule Ball and see Malfoy standing at the top of the stairs. "What do you want Malfoy" I call trying not to show him my tear stained face, to no avail. "I was just making sure that my love had a good evening dancing with the love of her life" he smirked at me. God, I hate his smirks.

"For your information, I had a wonderful time, having a wonderful time right now. Now can you just leave me alone, I think it`s best you go off to bed" I snapped back not wanting to look at him so determinedly looking forward. He climbed down the steps and took a seat next to me. "you see Granger, here`s where your wrong. I know you had a wonderful time, so that's right but you`re sulking now and people who sulk usually aren't having a good time" he said.

"Wow Malfoy, look at how insightful you are. Maybe you should write a book, because you obviously think you know me better than I do" I said, because I really wasn't in the mood to hear him psycho analyzing me, but he continued.

"And I know you don`t want to be alone. You like me giving you all this attention. You like when I talk to you. You like when I sit next to you. You like when I put my arm around you" and he put his arm around me "And you like this" he leaned in and kissed me. I was in shock so I didn't pull away. That's the only reason I didn't, because I was too shocked to not because I liked it. I didn't like it. I love it.

"Wow" it escaped my lips before I could process it. "Yeah wow" he said in the same dazed tone as I had. He wore a mixed expression of shock and pleasure and didn't expect mine wouldn't have been so different. We quickly re-composed ourselves, silently then I spoke "If you tell anyone-" but he interrupted me "Don't worry Granger" he said in his old snarky voice, the old Malfoy was back "I won`t tell anyone".

Then he got up and left me sitting their dumbstruck and I made a mental note to never do that again, no matter how much I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how`s your new sick obsession doing with his girl friend?"

"Hello to you to Draco, my summer was great thanks for asking" Draco and I hadn't officially spoken, like real people I mean not yelling at each other in the hallway and trying to jinx each other's faces off to each other since he kissed me, which we will never repeat and that was almost two years ago.

"But I didn't ask about your summer Granger" he said in the arrogant yet friendly tone he used when addressing me through our little fenemieship we had developed over the last two years "I was asking about your 'friend who you want more than anything to realize your totally in love with him and jump ship with his girlfriend to be with you' Ronald Weasley. So, how is he?"

I put down the book I was trying to hide behind and said "It is really cold out today, and I need to use all my energy to keep myself warm so there's none left for your little games, sorry" I shrugged my shoulders. I was sitting under a tree in the dead of winter, during my free period.

"Why you out here anyway Granger, you can`t handle watching Weasley with his girlfriend" he said with a hint of superiority in his voice "or do you like sitting in the freezing cold, because I`m not the type to judge". It`s funny how smart he can be sometimes even though he`s a total git, because that's exactly

why I`m out here.

"If you`re so cold why don`t you go inside, we can talk in the library" he said cracking a smile "No thanks," I said "I don`t want to be scene someone who can hurt my reputation like this". "Ouch, Granger that really hurts" he said with mock hurt in his voice "Now as good as you are at changing the subject you haven't answered any of my questions, but that's ok I`ll settle with the first one"

"Ron is doing fine with Lavender" I answered as straight faced as possible. "Then why aren`t you speaking to him?" he asked this time he seemed really interested. "Because, well because we just had a fight ok?" I snapped at him "Now can you leave me alone?" "No way, Granger You`re too much fun" he said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Any way I`ll get to the real reason I came down here now" he announced as he tried to sound important. "That`d be nice" I mumbled under my breath and he pretended to ignore me "I have a proposition to make to you" he said "I know how you can get you Blood traitor back, even though I don`t know why you`d want him when you can have me but we`ve already established that you would rather get ditched and end up crying on a stair case than go out with me". "Get to the point" I snapped "and don`t call Ron that".

"Alright woman, calm yourself. My proposition is that we date and make the Ginger jealous. Than when he comes crawling back to you, you take him back and I go in for the rebound and everybody wins" he says hopefully "you`re a pig, you know that Malfoy" I say as I get up to leave.

As I walk back into the heated warmth of the castle, I make a mental note to never take Malfoy up on an offer, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok?"

Draco pulled me out of the pile of burnt, junk I was under. I sat up and looked around; the room of requirement was a mess. Burnt junk was everywhere and everything had fallen down. I was surprised the walls hadn`t caved in. "Where`s Harry and Ron" I called frantically. "Looking for you, on the other side of the Room" he answered. I looked at him and frowned "why did you do this" I asked "I didn`t have a choice, the dark lord would have killed me if I didn`t. Do you think I want to die at the age of seventeen?" he said looking the most worried and serious I`ve ever seen him. He grabbed my wrist to help me up as he said "Let`s go" but I pulled back.

"You tried to kill me" I whispered, taking it in for the first time. "What?" he called impatiently. "You tried to kill me" I repeated, this time raising my voice and forcing myself to make eye contact with him. "Remember in fourth year you cornered me in the hall and asked me why I didn`t love you" I asked, letting myself relive a moment where everything was so simple "I said some things and you said that those weren`t good enough reasons and I asked you what a good enough reason would be? Remember what you said?" I asked, really urgently.

"Yeah," he said "I said if I tried to kill you.." he trailed off realization clouding his eyes. "Oh Hermione, I was only kidding around. This doesn`t count I had to. I wasn`t even trying to kill you, I was trying to kill Potter" he begged. "It doesn`t matter" I said back coolly "And you know what the funny thing is? While Ron was with Lavender and when Ron left, it convinced me that we were right for each other. We could have been together. I was ready to forget that you used to torment me, to make my life unbearable so I could love you. I did love you. But, you tried to kill me and the ones I love. I`m sorry Malfoy but we can`t be together"

I got up and grabbed my wand from a nearby pile of rubble and started to walk off. Malfoy stayed put, to shock to move. As I walked away, feeling the sting of tears start in my eyes I thought about the mental notes I made concerning Malfoy. 1) Make sure Harry won the tournament, check 2) Never kiss Malfoy again, check 3) never take Malfoy up on an offer, check.

As Harry and Ron came into view I made one last mental note, stop making mental notes.


End file.
